


Drop Dead Gorgeous

by sotoayam



Series: Showhyuk - Headcanons [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: "Your gaze is no joke! Did you really think of Kihyun as a woman at the time?"He didn't.





	Drop Dead Gorgeous

_"Your gaze is no joke! Did you really think of Kihyun as a woman at the time?"_

His member kept asking this to him after the screening of 'Temptation of the Wife of Heirs over Flowers'. He never thought about it that way... to be honest. He was quite immersed with the role, with another member playing Yeojoo rather than Kihyun. And he played it quite convincingly in his head.

How could he look at another person after what he saw last year on 'MONSTA X The X CLAN ORIGINS?' When they performed 'Cheer Up' dressing up for a girl... a certain member shone brightest among the rest. A person that he knew would suit the long black synthetic hair that they had to put on for the performance.

He never thought how beautiful Minhyuk would be in a girl's makeup and dress. But then he always knew that the member was way too beautiful for his own good. And bless those long and slender legs that supported the lean body.

_"I never thought that Hyunwoo was handsome actually."_

_"He is always been handsome."_

Hyunwoo looked at Minhyuk's awed face and felt a burn on his face. They talked how beautiful Changkyun and Hyungwon were on that shoot but he thought they might have left of their comment on Minhyuk's part intentionally.

 "Awoo, look at that heart eyes of yours. I told you I dont ever want to do that ever again." Kihyun said when they got brief make up break.

 "What do you mean?"

 "Don't play innocent. I dont want to be proxy ever."

When Kihyun left him to get his make up touched up, he tried to remember what he had done in their shoots.

_Was it that obvious?_

He did not have much scene with Minhyuk other than the opening scene, but even that scene would make him... flutter? Even remembering it now. God knew he took lots of picture on the scene. Minhyuk alone and when they were together.

Hyunwoo checked his phone to see the pictures again. Another wave of flutter arose on his heart when he saw those.

 "Is that our pictures behind the shoot? Whoa... I did not remember that you look this handsome before."

Hyunwoo looked up to see the cheery face of almost white haired Minhyuk, dressed in all white.

 "And you too." he replied, softly.

 "What did you say?" Minhyuk leaned to him, his eyes curious. And how Hyunwoo liked this view in front of him. He pocketed his phone before answering. "I prefer you with long hair thought, like at the 'Cheer Up'." he said playfully, with smile. Minhyuk said 'aah... I see.' and mumbled something like 'I know. I was pretty too there.' and a little bit occupied in his mind to not realize Hyunwoo had snaked his arm around the slim waist of the younger. He only looked up when Hyunwoo kissed him on forehead.

 "What's this for?" He eyed Hyunwoo suspiciously.

 "Because I thought of you that time. When shooting."

Hyunwoo did not miss the blush that crept on that porcelain cheek and the chance to cup it with his hand. He would rather kiss that pink lips but then they were in public this time. So he opted for an embrace instead. _"Neomu gwiyeowo."_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is so abrupt and I know that I have to write it somewhere. All of my fluffs were born like that. And have you seen Minhyuk (and the others) dressing up like girl for the perform? Go look at him: goo.gl/Y3SjoH (I shorten the link for you). He is so dead drop gorgeous. And I want to fangirl him by borrowing Hyunwoo's pov. I like doing that.
> 
> By the way...  
>  _Neomu gwiyeowo_ = So cute
> 
> Actually I had no idea about the proper way to end this fic, so I apologize for the sudden end.


End file.
